Update Log
This is the update log, which is updated, each time details are provided on the game's description. The current version is: Version 0.9.2c Version 0.2.6 Update on 10/29/17 - Brutes now throw rocks. - Nerfed brute rock damage. It was too hard! - Rocks now make noises. - Super brutes now have much bigger rocks. Version 0.1.0 Update on 10/29/17 - Reduced health for all zombie types by 60% - Drastically increased spawn rates for all zombie types - Increased pistol ammo clip capacity to 18 Note Hopefully this will make things slightly more... interesting �� Version 0.2.0 Update on 11/1/17 - ADDED BRUTES & SUPER BRUTES. - Attempted to balance health further. - Further balanced spawn rates for all zombie types, may or may not play smoother now. - Attempted patch of zombies spawning outside of the play zone - Attempted final patch of frozen UI bug :D - Bullets now damage multiple enemies at once for shotguns, revolvers, and rifles. Note Let me know what you think about the game's difficulty right now and how I can further balance it. Version 0.2.1a Update on 11/3/17 - SHOOT TO PICK UP RUPEES OUTSIDE OF THE MAP. - ADDED BRUTES & SUPER BRUTES & GOLDEN ZOMBIES. - Money is overall easier to get to battle the raised crate prices. You should make more money overall. We will balance this going forward so it is not impossible to get demonics. Bear with us guys, it's beta... - Trade disabling is now a thing :D - Added orange rupees. - Patched greed perks? 0.2.2.c Update on 11/4/17 - Pushed critical data patch. Sorry for all the shutdowns, guys lol - Mod powers are implemented. If you are reported to be cheating, you will be permanently banned without warning and will not be unbanned. Sorry not sorry. - ADDED SHRINKING ZOMBIES. - Nerfed enemy health a bit. More than before the buff, less than after. Experimenting still :D if the game is too hard, definitely let me know - ADDED STEAM BLUNDERBUSS. - Better difficulty scaling! - Lowered crate pricing. - Significantly increased reward rates across the board. - Completely patched greed perks. - Fixed glitch camp spots on farm, hopefully. - Duplicate pistol bug patched I think. 0.2.3 Update on 11/5/17 - ADDED ZOMBIE LANE Modified difficulty scaling Nerfed shrinking zombie damage 0.3.4 Update on ??/??/18 - Patched camp spots on Military Base and Zombie Lane. - 80% off sale set for all purchases done with rupees in-game, does not apply to robux transactions. 0.3.4.a Update on ??/??/18 - Patched one handed weapon swinging to actually swing correctly instead of doing a weird twirly thing. - Starting now, new players will start with 5 standard crates in their inventory. 0.4.0 Update on ??/??/18 - Added playable zombies. - Patched out camp spots on military base. - Added themed winter maps. - Added themed default zombies. 0.4.0.d Update on ??/??/18 - Patched rupee collisions. - Patched zombies not being able to enter the map - Made maps more zombie versatile. - Added shops to all maps. - Patched freezing zombies, really sorry about that guys! :C 0.4.0.e Update on ??/??/18 - Patched laggy zombies, or attempted to. Servers shouldn't timeout anymore 0.4.1 Update on ??/??/18 - Added 2 new OP weapons: grenade slingshot and rpg. - Added phoenix boss. - Client should boot faster now. - Changed playerlist UI and player level UI to be more visually accommodating. - Pathfinding cleans existing paths in between waves now, should reduce quite a bit of later wave lag. 0.4.2 Update on ??/??/18 - You can skip waves using the in game shop now! - All melee weapons patched. 0.4.3.a Update on ??/??/18 - Use code "CodesWoo" for 500 free rupees! Because we added codes! WOOOO 0.4.3.b Update on ??/??/18 - Tried to patch whatever was causing zombies to freeze! Use code "Breadstick" for that sweet 500 rupee bread!! lol 0.4.4 Update on ??/??/18 - Added UFO wave event! Use code "HumanMopIsCool" for 2k rupees! 0.5.0 Update on ??/??/18 - Added mobile support! Keep in mind this is the first version of the game to run on mobile, so it may not be completely functional. 0.5.1 Update on ??/??/18 - Added 4 new buff drops: Heart, punch mushroom, shield mushroom, and rush mushroom. - Adjusted Train Yard to make it more navigable. - Patched mobile spectating and trading. - Loading can now be skipped. 0.5.2 Update on ??/??/18 - Added 2 new wave events: Overseer invasion & Snowstorm. - Added demonic super brutes, overseers, overseer commandos, overseer mothers, and yetis. - Tried to balance wave difficulty progression. - Buffed overseer crossbow. 0.6.0 Update on ??/??/18 - Added weapon upgrades! You can now upgrade your weapons haha yeaaa go upgrade em that's what I want you to dooooo yeaaaah hahahaaa get to upgrading boys, you know what time it is. Time to upgraaaedeee yourrr weaaapoonnsssss btw use code "OldFart" hah 0.6.0.a Update on ??/??/18 - Patched trading and unequippable weapons. 0.6.1 Update on ??/??/18 - Change the way bosses work! You will no longer teleport to an arena and will instead fight them on the current map. - Added auto-aim for mobile, I will probably regret it lol. Use code "Aimbot" for 5k rupees. - Added sprinters and rainbow flamers. - Changed difficulty distribution and spawn rates. 0.6.2.b Update on ??/??/18 - Added void boss and minivoids! They steal health with their red electricity! Use code "VoidBossUpdate" for 5k rupees! - Added scaling difficulty. Based on player performance and the wave number, zombie health and damage will scale. - Changed the way bosses work! You will no longer teleport to an arena and will instead fight them on the current map. - Added auto-aim for mobile, I will probably regret it lol. Use code "Aimbot" for 5k rupees. 0.6.2.c Update on ??/??/18 - Enabled 30% sale on crates and other shop items. - Fixed electric zombies spawning at the beginning of the game. Oops. Also expired many codes. - Mobile auto-aim now has a limited range and considers enemy visibility. 0.6.3 Update on ??/??/18 - Added Cursed Spirit boss! 0.6.4.a Update on ??/??/18 - Added santa boss! He throws presents that reveal elves! Also christmas doges, because like, yeah, they're in season and they're fresh heyyy. - Added new OP, Present Launcher. It's essentially a reskin of the grenade slingshot with slightly better stats. It will be available until the end of December. - Patched yetis breaking the game. 0.6.7.b Update on ??/??/18 - Added 5 new varieties of playable zombies! You can unlock them via game passes. - Attempted to make player zombie types more viable. - Added necromancers! Use code "Necromancer" for 5K rupees! - Weapon enchantments! You can pay 100R$ to get a randomized prefix that gives a stat buff potentially beyond the weapon's maximum level-up potential. None of the enchantments are bad, so you'll get your moneys worth! 0.7.0 Update on ??/??/18 - Zombies and players now ragdoll upon death! If this update causes major performance problems it will be reverted. - New lobby! 0.7.0.a Update on ??/??/18 - New servers are patched so that people who were unable to reap the benefits of their gamepasses should now be able to do so. I'm very sorry about that D: 0.7.0.b Update on ??/??/19 - Not listed change in the game description 0.7.1.a Update on ??/??/19 - New bullet streams! Bullets and non-laser-based weapons now shoot projectiles instead of just drawing rays. - Bullet streams replicate now. - Muzzle flashes replicate now. - New blaster and minigun weapon type. Don't get too excited, this just means miniguns now have a startup delay and blasters can be charged for guaranteed critical damage. 0.7.1.b Update on ??/??/19 - Not listed change in the game description 0.7.2 Update on ??/??/19 - Major balance implementations. Codes do not give as much, there are more in the lobby though. Crates now have level locks. Melee does major damage. 0.7.3 Update on ??/??/19 - Reduced crate level requirements. - New weapons! Two new level rewards and some others like the Bio Cannon! - New God armor. - Nerfed Phoenix. 0.7.3.a Update on ??/??/19 - Added new mythical M249. - Nerfed matriarch. 0.7.3.b Update on ??/??/19 - New bullet rays now allow you to pick up rupees like the old ones. - Added skelepups. 0.7.3.c Update on ??/??/19 - Mobile players should no longer target living or dead corpses. 0.8.6c Updated on 6/??/19 - Patched fire spread lag. - Balanced spells. - Fixed spell thumbnails. - Added arachnid and spidey zombie types. 0.8.7a Updated on 7/27/2019 - Patched bullets phasing through bees, hopefully - Added swarm event - Added new map: Resting Place. Functionally the smallest map in the game, it’s a graveyard. - Added new enemy variants: Bees - Added two new zombies: Bee Brutes and Pink Executioners - Patched Buuuugs 0.9.0a Updated on 23/10/2019 - Added crafting mechanics! More recipes, materials, and sidequests are coming in future updates! - Added the scarecrow sidequest. Kill the halloween boss once per map to complete it! - Added Dark Pumpkin boss. - Added rainbow pumpkin enemies. - Added wizard enemies. - Added material collection mechanics. - Nerfed bee spawn rates. - Added "armored" state to several zombies, making them invulnerable to explosive and melee damage when active. 0.9.1 Updated on 11/1/2019 - Expanded crafting mechanics. There are now tier-based components, a limited option part-shop, and many new recipes. Use code "CraftPack" for some starting materials! - Miniguns now have their own barrel material. - Added staff weapon type. Every staff has a gimmicky ability! - Electric zombies now drop electric essence. - Several zombies now drop staff poles and spell gems. - Overseer variants now drop overseer essence. - Gold zombies now drop solid gold. - Added many new in-game redeemable codes. - Nerfed Dark Pumpkin substantially, though he should still be the hardest boss in the game at this point in time. 0.9.1b - Patched critical error where everyone was gifted a Pumpkin Staff. Just gonna allow you guys to keep it this time. My bad :D - Patched canvas not expanding on crafting interfaces. - Patched hitboxes 0.9.2 Updated on 19/12/2019 - Removed Dark Pumpkin and Scarecrow quest. - Added Christmas seasonal maps, items, bosses, and presents.Category:Updates